


Devil Fruit Sister

by Weirdfanfic207



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LAST AND BUT NOT LEAST..(drum role)....READER IS LESBO, M/M, Reader is KAWAII, reader is A DUMBASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdfanfic207/pseuds/Weirdfanfic207
Summary: HiBlobIm going to be explaing some stuff about reader blobSO U BETTER PAY ATTENTION AND READ THIS CHAPTER.............................................BLOBBLOBBLOBBLOBand guess what…BLOB!!





	

Hi  
Blob  
Imma explain what reader is like and how she is and age and stuff…blob  
So first of all readers devil fruit is the supa supa no mi which allows the user to turn his body to blades.  
Second of all and most importantly reader is 8 years old and in the 2 year time skip she became 10.  
Third of all i dont mean to be an insult too some people but reader likes girls near her age but not above 10.  
Fourth of all reader uses a nodachi to fight with her opponents but mostly uses her supa supa no mi.  
Fith of all Reader is a chill, mellow, but outgoing and confident, with a hunch of manliness.  
Sixth fact about reader is that nami is very terrifide of reader.  
And last but not least.....READER IS KAWAII AND ADMIRES EVERY ONE NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO OR SAY!


End file.
